


Unwind

by mafreila



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafreila/pseuds/mafreila
Summary: Kouki lets himself get too pent up, and Mamoru decides to help him out.





	Unwind

It had started the first night away from home. As a group, Growth had decided to travel somewhere... “exotic,” in Kensuke’s own words, as a break from the stress of their rapidly approaching song deadline. In reality, Mamoru should have been the most worked up of all of them, since he was the one  _ writing  _ these songs and, as usual, there hadn’t been an overwhelming amount of progress thus far… 

 

However, Kouki found himself under the same amount of pressure, or possibly even more; it was understandable from the responsibility he held as the leader of Growth, but it was also because when he saw Mamoru fretting over the lack of time, he naturally felt himself getting dragged under that same wave of emotions as well. He really did care a lot for Mamoru, so a lot of his stress tended to result from none other than the dark-haired NEET himself. It was a lot of work to constantly make sure he was taking care of himself, since Kouki had quickly realized after their meeting that Mamoru was a major slacker, even when it came to necessities like eating and sleeping. 

 

Though, Kouki himself wouldn’t call it slacking. Ryota most definitely did--on many occasions, in fact; the silver-haired male took every chance he got to harshly comment on the older member’s laziness. But what most people didn’t see in Mamoru was his dedication, and how hard he worked behind the scenes; a countless amount of times, Kouki would lay awake in the dead hours of the night, listening to Mamoru hack away at a new piece, strenuously testing out different harmonies to go along with the original melodies, gliding lithe fingers along the keys of the piano without a care in the world, as if it was totally natural to be playing at that time. It was something that Kouki found very admirable.

 

Now, however, the situation was very,  _ very  _ different.

 

Kouki lay awake, surely, but not to listen to the soothing, calming sounds of piano drifting through the doorway. Of course, they were on a  _ break  _ from music right now, so Mamoru was asleep. Just like the rest of Growth was; they had all splayed along the floor in makeshift futons, comfortably snoozing away the night.

 

The reason why their hardworking leader was still conscious, staring up at the off-white tiles on the ceiling, was one that he really, truly didn’t want to admit. His thoughts had found themselves in a… not very appropriate place of mind, and before he knew it, he’d gotten himself in a…  _ dangerous  _ situation; in other words, he was hard. Painfully so.

 

It wasn’t as if he had an uncontrollable sex drive, or anything of the sort. In fact, Kouki tended to be on the low end of the spectrum when it came to things like that, but perhaps that was the exact reason why he’d ended up in this predicament; it had been a long while since he’d gone out of his way to tend to those kinds of needs.

 

So, no matter how much he’d tried not to think about it, to push that warm stirring feeling in his lower body away, he’d been horrifically unsuccessful. With a sigh, he snuck a glance over his left shoulder, then his right, carefully analyzing his surroundings. If he got up now, he risked waking up Ryouta, who was a light sleeper and most definitely did not enjoy being woken up. That was something Kouki wanted to avoid. But, that meant he’d have to find a way to deal with this problem without escaping to the privacy of the bathroom.

 

Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, Kouki let out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding out of nervousness. There was a second where he hesitated, then another, then  _ finally  _ he cautiously snaked a hand underneath the covers, feeling his heart thudding heavily against his chest. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this. 

 

But what other choice did he have? He could feel his cock straining against his pants to the point where it hurt, it wasn’t something he believed he would capable of ignoring. With a quiet sigh, he untucks himself, curling his fingers around his erection.  _ I’ll just make it quick, _ he thinks to himself.  _ Straight to the point. _

 

As he begins to stroke himself quickly, he exhales heavily, feeling relief wash over him at finally getting some pleasure. Closing his eyes to focus on getting himself to orgasm as quickly as he could, he fails to see--or hear, for that matter--Mamoru shifting in his futon. 

 

The NEET had been lying awake, brainstorming new song lyrics ideas, when he’d suddenly heard the heavy breathing of Kouki. Concerned, he rolled over to get a better look, prepared to get up to go ask the other if he was feeling alright, but what he saw caused him to freeze in place. The blond’s hand was moving in an obvious fashion underneath the telling fabric of the blankets, and Mamoru felt the tips of his ears burning from the sight. Something he very much should not be seeing, especially if it was someone as innocent as Kouki doing it.

 

But rather than turning a blind eye like he should, Mamoru finds other ideas worming into his head. And maybe it’s because it’s late, maybe it’s because they’re in a different atmosphere than usual, but the dark-haired boy feels a rush of adrenaline to act on this impulsive need to butt his way into the situation.

 

So he does exactly that.

 

When a figure suddenly sits up in their futon, Kouki’s hand freezes, and he silently curses the fact, knowing he’d just been so close,  _ so close  _ to getting this problem dealt with in peace. Squinting in the dark, the blond can make out the sight of Mamoru staring over at him; the embarrassment and remorse washing over him was immense, though he did his best to play it off;  _ maybe he didn’t notice. _

 

“M-Mamoru. Are you feeling okay? It’s rather late for you to be up…” 

 

Kouki swears he feels his heart stop in his chest when the other gets a lopsided smirk on his face, knowing in that very moment that his charade was a no-go. “I could ask you the same,” Mamoru responds as he fumbles his way over to Kouki’s side, every step making the younger male tremble in anticipation. 

 

Sliding a hand underneath the blanket cover despite a hushed protest from Kouki, Mamoru presses his lips next to the other’s ear, whispering in such a low and husky voice that it sent shivers down Kouki’s spine.

 

“Let Onii-san help you feel even better, okay?”

“...M-Mamoru…” 

 

There’s a heavy silence, and the dark-haired male’s hand is hovering right next to Kouki’s dick, and his mind is foggy and all he can think about is how much he needs relief  _ now _ , and--

 

“C’mon, no one has to know… But you have to be quiet so the others don’t wake up, okay?” Feeling those lithe fingers wrap around his erection manages to melt away all the logic in Kouki’s mind; he didn’t have it in him to resist anymore. Forcing himself to stare into those brightly lit eyes of Mamoru’s, the blond takes a deep, shakey breath in through his nostrils. “Please, Mamoru… I-I need you…”

 

“I know,” he responds matter-of-factly with a smug grin. “You’re already leaking so much. Were you close?” Kouki bites his lip with a tiny nod, eyes darting off to the side as his face flushed red from embarrassment.

 

“I bet it must have been so hard to stop yourself,” Mamoru whispers as he begins to slowly jerk the younger boy off. “...so desperate to come, debating letting yourself get caught by me just so you could finish…”

 

“Mamoru, ple...ah….please….” 

 

Not answering directly, Mamoru drags his free hand to unbutton his own pants. “I’m glad you waited though. Otherwise, I wouldn’t get to do this…” sighing as he freed his aching erection from the confines of his pants, gazing down at the other’s lust-filled expression with a soft hum of amusement.  
  
“I’m gonna ride you, okay, Kou-kun? Just sit back, you can count on me to do all the work… you need to unwind, after all.” Kouki flashes a warm, gentle smile in response, giving another small nod. As turned on as both of them were, the words had a more deeper meaning than that in-the-moment lust; Mamoru was _always_ working so hard to make Kouki’s job easier. Always doing whatever he could behind the scenes, despite how much he made himself out to be a slacker. It was something the leader really appreciated.

 

Wriggling his way out of his bottoms, Mamoru drags his hand that was just wrapped around Kouki’s cock and places his fingers to his lips, making a show of licking the other’s pre-cum off the tips of his fingers before he moves on to cover them with his saliva. Kouki can feel his heart pounding in his chest as he watches the NEET trail those dripping wet fingers in between his legs, pressing a finger into his hole with a soft groan. Worming that finger in, and then dragging it out slowly; Kouki couldn’t tear his gaze away, his mouth going dry at the sight of the other’s hole hungrily swallowing up that single finger. It felt like an eternity to the both of them before another finger was added, and every moan that spilled from Mamoru’s lips made his cock twitch.

 

“A-Ah...Nn…gh!”   
  
Mamoru gasps and whines as he scissors himself open, thighs trembling with the effort of keeping himself upright for Kouki to watch. 

 

“...Mamoru. Weren’t  _ you _ the one who said we needed to be quiet?”

 

The comment was straight to the point, and Mamoru could feel his entire body burning bright red from humiliation. “T-T-Th...K-Kou-kun… I can’t... help it…” he whines softly, splaying his free hand over his face in a lame attempt to hide himself. “...Your voice is cute,” Kouki murmurs. “It makes me want to hear even more… But we don’t want anyone else to wake up, do we? Save your wonderful moans for when it’s just us.”

 

Even just that simple implication that there was more to this, that there would be a time after now… Mamoru felt his heart nearly skip a beat at that. “Y-Yeah…” he mumbles, swallowing hard as he removed his fingers from himself with a soft whimper at the feeling of suddenly being empty. “Here,” he murmurs as he coats his fingers in saliva once again, but wraps those fingers around Kouki’s cock instead, feeling the other gasp at the sudden contact, wetness dripping over his length. 

 

After slicking him up enough, Mamoru straddles Kouki, struggling for a moment to properly balance himself on top of the younger boy. “I’m gonna put it in,” Mamoru announces, his voice a low whisper as he lined his entrance up before beginning to sink down onto the other’s cock. He can’t help the loud groan that spills out from his lips as he feels himself being stretched out, slowly sliding all the way down; his noise of pleasure was met with a similar moan from Kouki as he feels his dick slowly being swallowed up by wet heat. 

 

Having been so close to orgasm beforehand, and being so pent up on top of that, it was rather difficult for Kouki to push back the burning sensation already growing in the pit of his stomach, not wanting to finish just yet; it grew to be an even more arduous task when Mamoru began riding him, lifting himself up while resting his hands on Kouki’s lower stomach and then pushing his hips back down again, biting back a whine of bliss as he felt the other’s cock filling him to the brim over and over again while he tried to find a steady rhythm.

 

“K-Kou-kun,” Mamoru pants, passing his tongue over his lips to wet them. “Mamoru,” Kouki groans the other’s name back, his eyes squeezing shut for a moment to immerse in the utter pleasure washing over him, feeling his hips involuntarily buck up to meet Mamoru’s every once in a while.

 

“You feel… ah... so good inside me… I feel so f-full…”

 

As much as Kouki wants to urge the other to stop…  _ narrating  _ their intercourse, knowing the other members of Growth were just a few feet away and could easily end up waking up and hearing such filthy things being uttered out of the dark-haired male’s mouth… he really can’t bring himself to say anything to stop him, those dirty phrases turning him on much more than he’d personally like to admit.

 

Eyes fluttering back open, he stares up at the older idol, breathing out heavily. “You’re so tight,” he offers back, his voice quivering. “But you just keep swallowing me up. It’s like you can’t get enough of my cock inside you.” Mamoru moans rather loudly in response, his voice breaking into a loud caterwaul when he suddenly feels his prostate being hit as he slams his hips down, the mixture of pleasure from that sensation and the oh-so-innocent Kouki speaking dirty nothings to him causing him to abruptly reach orgasm, an immense shudder wracking his entire body as he came, cum shooting up and splattering over his stomach. 

 

He shoved his fingers into his mouth to bite down on them in a desperate attempt to muffle the near scream that escaped him as struggled to ride out his orgasm, determined to continue pleasing Kouki; every thrust of his hips made his vision fill with stars, overstimulation settling in and making his mind fog over. 

 

“M-Mamoru… haah…. I can’t, I’m… gonna come, fu--!” With a high-pitched mewl, Kouki struggles to get his warning out as he spiraled towards his own peak. Mamoru could barely manage to register the feeling of hot liquid shooting up inside of his hole, teeth grazing against his skin so hard he swore he would draw blood from his fingers. Thighs quivering, he stopped moving, letting the other’s seed fill him up till his hole was dripping with cum, the both of them panting heavily. 

 

“Well…” Mamoru gasps out, rising up to let the other’s cock slide out from him, slowly coming down from his high. “Did that help? You came a lot, you must have had that building up for a while…” Reaching down to scoop up some of the liquid dribbling out from his hole as he speaks, Kouki feels a soft noise of horror escape him when he realizes too late what Mamoru is about to do; the other pops two fingers into his mouth with no hesitation, happily licking the cum off of them. 

 

“M-Mamoru!” Kouki stutters, cheeks flushing bright red. Mamoru simply flashes a grin, albeit an extremely worn out one. “Hm? What’s the matter? I’ve got to get rid of it somehow~!” Embarrassment flooding through the blond, he simply huffs, turning his head to the side. “...It did help.” 

 

“Huh?”  
  
“I’m answering your question from before. It… was amazing. I’ve never come so hard before, a-and I really needed that.” Still refusing to look up at the other, Kouki swallows the lump in his throat. “Thanks for that. Though… it seems you got your share of what you needed as well, so I’m sure--”  
  


“S-St...Stop it! That’s enough, we d-don’t have to talk about it anymore!” Just as humiliated as Kouki was seconds before, Mamoru urges the other to stop speaking, overdramatically flailing his hands in the air. Kouki smiles, chuckling in amusement at the other’s reaction. “Fine, fine. But just know, next time…” the blond moves to whisper into Mamoru’s ear, his breath warm and damp against his neck. “...I can make you feel even better. you’ll be the one who doesn’t have to do any work... You can just lay there while I fuck you until you can’t even walk straight.”

 

“Kou-kun, stop…! You’re g-gonna make me hard again, stop saying dirty stuff like t-that…” 

 

“Hmm, that would sure be a problem, wouldn’t it...?”

 

As the tension in the air begins rising once again, suddenly a voice behind them can be heard clearing their throat. The both of them freeze in their place, neither of them daring to glance to see the source of the voice, but they both already knew. 

 

“ _ Some _ of us would like to get a bit of sleep tonight, so it’d be appreciated if you don’t start a round two on us.” The voice was filled with malice--clearly incapable of belonging to anyone other than Ryouta--making Mamoru shiver in fear of what might happen to him for this incident. “S-S...Sorry! I’m so very sorry!” He exclaims, scrambling to redress himself. Surely this was something he would never live down; Kouki was lucky that Ryouta favored him, and wouldn’t give  _ him  _ a hard time about it. 

 

Mamoru however, was doomed. Ryouta lived to talk trash on him, to tease him about anything and everything possible. He shudders once again at the thought of what was to come in the morning as he crawls back to his own futon, murmuring a soft “good night” to Kouki. 

 

And a good night it was, indeed. Even if they'd gotten caught in the end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> keeping the tsukipro tag alive one step at a time with my pwp's
> 
> finally wrote a mamokou fic that's been months in the works bc i struggle with writing Kou's character sO much.... but. kou being good at dirty talk in the heat of the moment... (eyes emoji)
> 
> anyways switch rights! i firmly believe everyone in growth is a switch. or rather . they're all fucking bottoms but they switch regardless. thanks for coming to my ted t


End file.
